Midnight Ashes
by Carolare Scarletus
Summary: Sirius Black, the son of the infamous member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, is expected to uphold every tradition, including marriage. During a soiree held in his honor, he meets a stranger whose captivating eyes and sensual kisses have him addicted and questioning everything he's ever been taught. Will there be love in this time of war, or will everything crash down?


**House:** Slytherin

 **Category:** Themed

 **Prompts:** Sirius/Remus [Romantic Pairing]

 **Word count:** 4,695(Excluding Author's Note, but including entire Themed and Title)

 **Summary:** Sirius Black, the son of the infamous member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, is expected to uphold every tradition, including marriage. During a soiree held in his honor, he meets a stranger whose captivating eyes and sensual kisses have him addicted and questioning everything he's ever been taught. Will there be love in this time of war, or will everything crash down like a thousand stars once Sirius learns of Remus Lupin's secret?

 **Author's Note:** I'd like to dedicate this work to my sister :) Ever since the last competition, she's been begging me to write a WolfStar piece, and I was finally able to write her one. I hope it meets all your expectations because I do plan on going back and revising the chapter to adhere to a better plot) and finishing this!

 _As always, enjoy_

-Carolare Scarletus

* * *

 _.~._

 _Midnight Ashes_

 _.~._

* * *

 **Summer, 1885**

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was shrouded with secrecy. Often, dark shadows could be seen parading around late at night, loud, worrying screams echoed between the deserted avenues between the buildings. The Blacks were not notorious for their generosity, but for their elegant gatherings with the sacred twenty-eight. This night, however, they were celebrating their oldest son's initiation into the elite group. His parents, though previously uncertain of his future, were fiercely proud of him. Though, they secretly worried about the finer aspects of his prestigious life, and the outrageous beliefs bestowed to him.

The sound of redefined music filled the grand ballroom, mingling with the already intoxicated guests as it captured the night in a daring emblem of senses and mirth. Unbeknownst to the zealous observers, a darker presence was rising from the late evening. Traveling through the throngs of people, it scavenged for something to eat, anything that would put the foul beast within to rest. But, as always, the estate was proven to be a mortal prison, with people bustling around like introverted souls. Chatter followed these people like an acidic cloud; their musings were all too intolerable to the man that happened to pass them as he walked around in an utter daze. As mundane as the ordinary world was, he found it intriguing, though only a little. Their world fascinated all, but it was his that held true wonderment and deception. Even as he strolled through the impressively decorated halls, Sirius Black could not bring himself to enjoy it, no matter how much his mother tried to sway his mood.

"What about those suitors, darling?" His mother asked, looking at the beautifully dressed woman parading around in their extravagant robes. Anyone in their right minds would be smitten by them, but not Sirius. He thought of them as a bunch of ill-manner baboons in revealing dresses. "Are they not breathtaking?"

"Certainly," he said robotically.

His mother smiled at him, or it looked to be a smile. "I'm sure you will find someone most suitable, my son."

"I do hope you aren't trying to conspire against my wishes," Sirius said lowly. "I know you have been talking to Father, but that certainly doesn't give you the right to go around and arrange marriages with woman I have no feelings for. "

"Do you honestly believe that marriage is about feelings?" she asked, appalled. "My marriage to your father was arranged, and it took me years to develop the bond that we have today."

"Even more so, considering it can take but a moment to break it," he said, indicating to his father's unfaithfulness.

He'd grown accustomed to her trying to marry him off to the first girl that graced her presence. Even an old hag would be the perfect suitor, though Sirius would be less than willing to oblige. He simply did not have the interest to marry, or to have children and continue the line for that matter. His aspirations were drawn more to the art in which is life was not: painted with the colors of Venice, lightly touched with the aisles of Peru, and blessed by the poems of majestic mountains. England was dreadfully boring, drowning in even more tenacious exhibits.

He longed for adventure.

He longed for change.

In his contemplation, he revealed in his sorrow a trip he'd recently taken.

Greece was stunning as usual. Their first stop was in Athens, where they visited the Temple of Hephaestus, which stood singularly the middle of a stunningly green landscape. The proud ancient city of Athens stood in the distance, encasing the temple in a barrier of tall buildings that have stood the test of time. The most memorable attractions that had caught his eye were the Arch of Hadrian and the Theatre of Dionysus, two of his favorite passions. It wasn't until they traveled north that he found reclusion and sanctuary when they stumbled upon a cute little town in the Meteora Mountains. There, he fell in love with Greece. After a few weeks meeting Pureblood families from the Greek Islands, tasting the finest of wines and champagnes and dining on exquisite dishes he felt homesick and had to put an early end to his vacation. Instead of going to visit a dying relative in France, the family opted to return to London where they spend the last remaining weeks of the summer holiday in the confines of their home. The Pureblood spent a majority of his remaining holiday inside, finding seclusion the best form of medicine. Sometimes, they would have guests over. Every weekend some sort of celebration was held, and he found himself in some unwanted company. Other than that, nothing exciting happened. At least, that's what his heart tried to tell him.

Just when Sirius was about to leave, he glanced up and that's when he saw him.

When he entered the room, even the moon itself became jealous of his ethereal glow. Sirius, the proud son of Orion and Walburga Black, could not take his eyes off the shabby-looking man as he walked across the room in a less than an elegant manner that he was accustomed to. The brown-haired wizard eyed him mutely. Taking in him appearance, Sirius realized just how long it had been since he last saw the spectacularly stunning wizard. Pansy's choice of apparel was questionable; no one in their right mind would wear expensive beige heels without a judicious reason to wear them, especially on route to Hogwarts. But, of course being the girl that he's played with as a child and watched her grow into the young woman that she was, Sirius knew that she didn't need a reason to exploit her beauty or dress in her finest attire. Obviously, he did not listen well to other's guidance; he was, what he supposed Muggles say, was guided by the wind. A dangerous game to play, indeed.

He instantly became drawn to his demure demeanor and his modest disposition. His eyes, the moment he turned to allow some woman pass through with her family, were the confection of pure charcoal. Deep, mysterious, and terribly lonely; for a second, Sirius was able to feel his pain, and he could see that he has lead a tragic, if not less than desirable, life. The rumors about his family were well-known around the town; even the students at Hogwarts managed to gossip of his family's unusual circumstances, the news circulating around the castle like an obnoxious fume.

Sirius took in his appearance like a refined wine taster; slowly at first, then all at one. His eyes slowly roamed over his and he knew that he loved the attention he was giving him. More people have roamed the crowded floor. He channeled his magic, watching the man's every move, listening to his every word. Sometimes the speculation as to why they were there got the best of him, overwhelming him even during the worst of times. When there were dozens of pairs of eyes staring almost into his very soul, it made it hard to just simply walk to one end of the manor to another. There was always someone there, hiding in the shadows. He was never truly alone. The nameless man moved into a more open hallway with large arched windows with heavy, red curtains, impressively structure wooden doors, several rows of mahogany arm chairs with red cushioned seats lined the walls, columns of pure marble encasing the dark, wooden doors, and plants of the darker variety snapping dangerously as they passed by. Angry portraits of his ancestors cursed them as he walked before capturing the uninviting glare of their descendant and master. He could see the vision now, knowing that it was one of his favorite places to hide.

He swayed, the intoxicating aroma overriding his senses like a perfume that prevailed his body.

Almost as if in slow motion, the man turned to survey the room one last time, his eyes combing through the crowd until he slipped out of the ballroom. His feet twitched; he wanted to follow him.

"I see this is not a private function," his mother whispered, her lips pursed in distain. "I want you to look at him, Sirius, and be grateful for your pleasant upbringing. Remember, everyone beneath us is dirt, and you are gracious to allow them to walk in your shadow."

Sirius did not listen his mother's heartless words. Rather, he tuned her out entirely just as the orchestra began their music.

"I have seen him somewhere," he said, his voice low, his mind whirling to remember. Sirius was quite sure that he had, but remembering where seemed to come fruitfully. Just as he was about to give up, his father spoke.

"Perhaps at school, boy?" his father grunted, looking at the man as he pressed through the crowds of people. He was graceful, Sirius would give him that. He wondered briefly if he was looking for someone. If so, then who? What was this magnificent stranger searching for? "You are always going on about the vial little spawns running around the school. I should have sent you to Durmstrang with your brother, then you would not have turned out the way you had!"

"You only wish I'd join that despicable man- "

"Watch your mouth, boy!" growled his father threateningly. "Your mother took great consideration to line up this soiree, and the least you can do is _pretend_ you are interest in it."

He knew not to try to go against his father's wishes. Riling him up wasn't part of the devoted façade he's orchestrated all these years; it was his stance against the wrenched customs of their party.

Sirius was a well-built wizard with even more impressive badges. Most suiters would say that he was withdraw, as well as gentle and caring. With wild dark brown hair and endlessly soft eyes, anyone would easily fall in love with him if they weren't prepared for heartbreak. He wore his hidden colors wonderfully, too. It wasn't just his physical appearance that everyone loved, but the intelligent young man that lie dormant within his guise. No one knew that side of him. He stood with aristocratic poise; his shoulders were squared, his back straight and his head held high, he gathered all his anguish in the deep recess of his mind as he took inventory of the ballroom.

As the young man of sixteen swept past the commodity of people, he could feel the presence following her. The mystifying shadow took residency behind a pillar while it quietly surveyed its surroundings. He ignored it for the most part, finding its presence a bit too domineering, even for him. It was entirely too late to worry about some nuisance that was a shadow. It was an innocent little thing, he knew. But, the guests that swarmed around him didn't know that and would no doubt act accordingly to their internal, frightful need to make a fuss about even the smallest of guests. On an occasion like this, he wished he could just escape and avoid the commotion of the morning. Alas, he couldn't. His father's ridiculous notion of safety was a highly laughable subject among the Slytherins nowadays; they knew that even the wards of the beloved home couldn't prevent maleficent forces to sweep past undetected. The aristocratic man whose hair reached to the deep void laughed aloud, causing an elderly couple to give him a queer look as he marched. He didn't snarl at them as he normally would have; he was on a mission to escape, if only for an hour. Sirius quickened his walk, knowing the shadow was hot on her trail.

The balcony wasn't nearly as crowded as he thought it would be. Granted, it was ten in at night and most of the guests were inside, enjoying the musical composition of the late summer. Sirius looked out at the horizon, becoming lost in it's brilliance before a wild sound sounded from behind him.

"Who is there?" he asked, his voice bouncing off the impressive magic drawn above him. To anyone's eyes, they would see only the night sky, but to him, the world was just his canvas. "I will not ask again."

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"I believe it is rude to follow someone who is clearly trying to hide," Sirius told the mysterious presence. "Reveal yourself."

Sirius whirled around, finding his mysterious guest looking at him with consideration. His heart quickened at the sight of the man from earlier. His face was covered by a beautiful mask made of dark jewels and crystals. His arms were crossed over his chest, his back pressed tightly against the railing of the balcony. For a moment, time suspended between them, and he feared that in a blink of an eye, the man would be gone.

A dangerous low voice called behind them. Sirius watched, finding the presence of not only the shadow lurking behind them, but the man as well. Dressed in the surrounding eclipsed obscurity, Remus epitomized the very thing that was known as true desire. His light brown hair hung over his eyes, shading them in a perfect curtain that dispersed the light; he wore a pristine white dress shirt and grey vest that emphasized the depth of his eyes and dark pants; his tie, modestly simple, was tied securely around his neck. Sirius eyed it with wonder; all the possibilities of what he could do with a simple accessory flashed before his eyes and he knew that it had to be his doing. He would never allow such images to cross his mind, no matter how sexually insatiable the human captivity could be. It was sin. A knowing, airless stare met his and he looked away before the blush that rose from her chest could be noted. Remus was beautiful, though he was a staggering example of what he could not have.

Sirius studied him, his deep brown eyes capturing his. For the longest time they remained like that. It was only when he looked away from them that they were able to exhale in relief. He looked up, watching as two things became apparent against the modern backdrop of the soiree.

He watched carefully as the wizard pulled away from the balcony and circled around him, taking inventory of his body and allowing his eyes to rest on every inch of his form. Sirius could feel his prying eyes as they landed on some very choice places; he was the epitome of a graceful man, but that didn't mean the reputation he had at school spoke the same truth as it did now. He could feel his resolve break into tiny, unmanageable pieces. Sirius was one of those gentlemen that has sampled a great many of things; this took the heat to a whole new level. He stood still as he continued his examination, as if wondering if he would find a single trace that he had changed or been touched in any way. Sirius wished he could say the same as well because he found himself wondering the exact same thing. His eyes saw all.

"It is you," Sirius said, finding his voice once again. He cleared his throat, taking a threatening stance against the pillar beside him. If anything, it was there to keep him from plummeting.

The man presented him with a wry smile before looking to the outskirts of the party. "I came here to escape, and I see you have done the same, yes?"

True, the party was becoming more than he could bear, but he would not admit that to a total stranger.

"It's suffocating." The man said to him, breathing out heavily and channeling all his energy to a single point. He found his presence rather consuming "I simply can't fathom why anyone would want to swim in the shores of that darkened sea. Especially with such unconvincing and trivial examples of idiocy."

"I would not have pegged you as a poet, sir." Sirius told him cautiously.

"Forgive me," He smiled. The man racked his hand through his shaggy hair, before averting his attention from the cloudy night sky.

"No, it's quite alright." Sirius told him, finding it easier to talk to the unknown spectacle as the minutes passed. "I've often found parties dreadfully boring. That is why you've found me lurking outside, to escape which that controls me."

"It's so unlike you to attend your own party."

He chuckled suddenly, pulling him from his thoughts. "I just cannot be bothered."

"Tis not all horrible living among the mundane," came his thrifty retort. The man smiled.

Sirius could not agree more. He could sense it even as it flew from his troubles as if different scenery could change the fact that darkness was coming. The wizard just couldn't allow himself to dwell on such matters, even for a moment. It was that reassurance from their unseen presence that frightened him the most. He knew his father was watching; he was never known to bequeath anything remotely close to the luxury of solitude.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Remus Lupin, of the- I believe we go to school together, yes?"

Sirius took his hand, basking in the warmth for a moment as they exchanged greetings. "I knew I remembered you from somewhere. Gryffindor, yes?"

Remus' smile stretched across his face, and for an instant, Sirius was lost.

"I didn't think you would remember me." He laughed, which was a melodious stanza compared to the dull music of the party inside. "I'm a year higher than you are."

"I do not recall sending you an invite to this party." He told him incredulously. A defensive maneuver, he knew, but what else was he do to?

"I'm part of the entertainment." He told him softly, smiling again. "I was supposed to play the piano this evening. Somehow, that arrangement was lost, and the host of the party failed to notify me."

"You play?"

"Only a little," he admitted with another laugh. "I play enough to get by."

"If your musical talents allowed you to travel, then why are you here?"

"I've grown bored," Remus told him in solidarity. "I believe there was a greater force drawing me to this secluded area, and I thought my musings were guiding me to the right place, but I've come to learn sometimes that isn't the case. I'm quite charmed, to say the least."

"That is not what I meant…"

"I believe you've felt the same thing that touched me." Remus told him instead, gauging his reaction.

"What on earth do you mean?"

"Finding solace on the balcony. Something drew you over here."

"How can you be so certain?" Sirius whispered, trying to disperse the growing ailment around them. It plagued them with sickness, causing him to teeter slightly on the spot. As if he needed that instability while conversing with the man. But, that was only an excuse. The real reason behind his uncertainty and worry was not because of Remus' words but for the simple fact that Sirius knew not what he spoke of. "I was only trying to escape that dreaded party."

"I mean," he began cautiously, as if the walls would hint at of what they spoke of to another," Your eyes say it all. You've grown bored, too." Remus moved forward, searching his eyes as his feet dragged him closer and closer to Sirius. He backed up a little, trying to keep some measurable distance between them, but to no avail. He was attracted to him; it was truly a dangerous game they were playing.

The dark presence that he had felt appeared once more, forbidding them both from speaking of its involvement. He was not the only one that could feel its outstretched hands as its fingers wrapped around them in an unbreakable hold. Remus remained quiet as Sirius fought to rid himself of the lumped the formed in his throat. Pleased with their silence, the shadow began to retreat. Once the shadow relinquished them, he was able to breath and move past the uncomfortable regression.

Sirius, he gathered after a moment of silence shared between them, was overreacting to something he truly did not understand. Granted, he felt the exact same way, but he had the decency of not to speak of it. Not when they knew he was somewhere near, waiting, watching, and listening. Sirius remained silent until his tongue could no longer be held.

When the silence between them became too much, Remus spoke again. His voice was like a refreshing, cooling rain after the scorching heat of summer.

"What, if you do not mind me asking, do you aspire to be?"

Sirius knew he could see the hesitation in his eyes, which paved the way for something to formulize in his mind. They both had an inkling where this conversation would lead; there was no doubt that the topic of their conversation would be of one of his darkest secrets. Silence prevailed, but only for a few short breaths. He had been so distant, so withdrawn that the entire evening was singed with liveliness, that he almost forgotten himself. That is, until _he_ came along. When he first lays eyes upon him, Sirius knew he was in trouble. He remembered most vividly the way his eyes _lit_ up and the way he carried himself. He didn't realize it at the time, but there had been something different about the fair-haired wizard. Something unmistakably _dark_. As if his soul had been taken and never given back. Like a loss of some sort that could never be regained. And, he loved it.

"An artist." Sirius told him softly, releasing the breath he'd been holding. "I want to see the world, and not live in this bleak existence that I've grown to hate."

"And, what have you done with it?" Remus pushed further, stepping closer to him with each bated breath.

Sirius took a moment to think. "Nothing," he told him after some time.

"I see that your talent hasn't allowed you to travel far."

"I'm sure I do not know what you mean. You've forgotten yourself." Sirius told him, his voice harsh as he tried to brush past him. That is when Remus grabbed him by the elbow, truly forgetting himself now, and pulled him back to the edge of the party. His next words were drowned by the music coming from inside. "Excuse me."

Remus immediately grabbed hold of his arm, this time insisting that he stay. "I may not know you well, but in this short time I've grown to discover something about you."

"What would that be?"

"You're sick of it, whatever it is, you are sick of it all." Remus told him solemnly. "Your parents. I know they wouldn't be happy about your announcement."

"I told them that I'll be studying somewhere in France. I've covered my grounds perfectly."

"What if they find out?" Remus challenged. "You'll be having the time of your life while they willow in their own self-worth."

"My mother doesn't have a heart. She lives out of spite."

"What do you have to show for yourself, Mr. Black?" Remus asked softly. His fingertips were pure sin on his skin, and it set his heart aflame. Every bit of his body was burning. "Life, is but a fleeting moment. So, why aren't you out there trying to capture it?"

"My father won't like it."

"Your father doesn't have to know."

"Well, you do not know my father, sir." Sirius told him with a sneer, wrenching his arm from his hold.

"What are you afraid of, Mr. Black?" Remus' fingers brushed the buttons of his oxford shirt. He held back a groan; what a single caress of her fingers could do!

The pair stared into each other's eyes until the suspense became too much.

Before Sirius could stop him, Remus leaned in, sweeping his lips against his in the most dazzling torment he'd ever felt. His tentative kiss became more dominant with each pass of their lips. Remus quickly gained control, exploring his mouth with his tongue as his hands dropped down to run up and down his sides. A ferocious growl issued from his lips, and in a blink of an eye, Sirius found himself being pulled from the balcony, to a small window on the opposite side. In that time, their lips never separated. When they did, it left Sirius breathless, music that he could hear ringing in his ears. Sirius turned sideways to gauge his reaction but thought otherwise after seeing the all-consuming longing that played on his beautiful features.

Eventually, Remus backed him away from the barrier. Like the gentleman he was, Sirius allowed his guest to seek passage first. Once on the other side, Sirius pulled him away from the vivacious, compacted scenery to a secluded section of the estate. Students bustled around them without giving them a single glance or thought. It was as if they were shielded by their own stealthy magic to be noticed by anyone who passed by. They stood there, their breaths mingling together. Remus' eyes grew dark, impregnable, as the seconds ticked by. In the moonlight, he looked like a man who has lost his way. But, to Sirius, he looked divine.

He devoured his magnificent form in the moonlight. He looked as deplorable as ever. His hair was matted to his forehead and his skin was stark white; there were dark half-mooned circles underneath his eye, which gravely exaggerated the tiredness that he surely felt. For a moment, Sirius contemplated the severity of what he'd done, though it was quickly demolished by the lack of care that slowly seeped from his veins. The longing that he felt earlier that evening the first moment he saw him was creeping back. He could see it in his companion's eyes; though, it looked as if he was having a harder time trying to figure out what to do. It was a war he knew all too well.

"Never in my life has anyone made me question my choices," he told him, the irrational love for him broke free from his words.

"I suspect no one has ever captured your attention like I have, either."

Sirius frowned. "Never," he shortly told him. "

"I believe you are missing quite a lot." Remus said with a smile. He tilted his head ever so slightly, his illness becoming more apparent. How dare he make him question everything? He was just a lowly speck of dirt beneath his feet. If that was true, then why has he gotten under his skin and into his heart? Sirius confessed that he felt something profound while in his presence, but he would not go as far to say it was compassion.

Or, was it?

Licking his lips to restore his parched throat, Sirius looked to Remus. He was looking up at the sky again.

"I wouldn't be easy." There was desperation in his voice neither of them has ever heard before. His eyes glittered imploringly at his words.

Sirius was about to speak again when Remus broke the silence.

"I must leave," Remus said, staring up at the cloudy sky. Just behind those angry drapes was the moon, and its power was as alluring as ever. His eyes glossed over in an unmistakable manner; it was time for him to depart, and Sirius couldn't bear the thought of not seeing him again.

He quickly turned, trying to get him to stay. "Wait!" Sirius pleaded, trying to find his being in the massive swarm of guests. "Will I ever see you again?"

His question seemed to stump in, for Remus stopped in his tracks, looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Goodbye, you beautiful dream." He smiled, pulling back from the passionate kiss and watching as the shock that stricken the man lift. "Come find me when you are ready to live."

Sirius' never seen such intelligent eyes, encapsulated by a grief-stricken frame.

It was a tragedy the likes of which Sirius has ever seen and one he would never forget


End file.
